The Interview
by TheLibertyWalk
Summary: Even though, you know, that part about Zac Efron, and ignoring me...Not cool, Munroe. Not cool. I was in that movie too, you know." There it is that smirk again. It's weird how it can annoy her and make her want to kiss him at the same time.


**The Interview**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**Summary: **"Even though, you know, that part about Zac Efron, and ignoring me...Not cool, Munroe. Not cool. I was in that movie too, you know." There it is that smirk again. It's weird how it can annoy her and make her want to kiss him at the same time.

Chad Dylan Cooper is bored. Not just bored. Really, really bored. He just finished shooting the season finale of his megapopular teen drama MacKenzie Falls, which took him quite some time, even though it wasn't his fault, you know. Portlyn (honestly, the person who cast her to be on the show must be crazy) couldn't stop complaining about how awful her hair looked, or how uncomfortable it was for her to take her sweater off (sweater, I repeat!!!), and she almost drove the entire crew crazy.

Anyhow, back to Chad.

There he is, sitting on one of his large sofa's in his huge mansion, trying to find the cure to boredom. He tried watching TV, but the one thing that interested him, unfortunately wasn't on, and well, everything else is just...stupid. Although, that show isn't the best show in the world either. That place always has and always will belong to MacKenzie Falls. He does see his sisters Tween Weekly magazine on the coffee table, but why would he want to read that? It's...well, girly. He decides to pick up the magazine anyway, just to see what new they've written about him. He flips through couple of pages and suddenly stops as he notices a familiar face.

He stares at her gorgeous face for a couple of moments, before dedicating his attention to the article.

**CHAD'S POV**

**SONNY MUNROE: HOLLYWOOD'S NEWEST SUNSHINE**

_Until a couple of months ago, Sonny Munroe was completely unfamiliar to us. She lived far away from the City of Angels, in a cold Wisonsin, and never even suspected that her dreams of becoming a star would actually come true. But here she is now, sitting across of me in a simple, yet effective blue, knee-long strapless dress, and smiling like usual._

**TW: What is your favorite thing about Hollywood?**

_SM: Well, I honestly don't know. Everything's just so...unusual and gorgeous._

**TW: Tell us Sonny, how does it feel like to be Hollywood's newest 'IT' girl?**

_SM: To tell you the truth, I don't feel like I'm an 'IT' girl. I'm still the same person I was a year ago, and quite frankly, still haven't gotten used to all these interviews and photoshoots and everything. _

**TW: How would you describe your family?**

_SM: My family...my family is great. My mom, is like the most amazing mom in the world. I could talk to you about her for weeks. I'm not kidding. She's not too strict, but she still has the control in her hands and she's thought me some really valuable lessons. My dad...(her eyes start to water up)...he actually died when I was 9, from cancer. I still feel like it was yesterday. We used to stay up late, and he'd tell me some funny jokes, and I must say that I love comedy because of my father. He's the one who started calling me Sonny. He was a really cheerful person, just like I am. _

**TW: How many boyfriends did you have so far?**

_SM: Uhm, you know, a few. Nothing serious, though._

**TW: Are you in a relationship or looking for a boyfriend?**

_Nope. I am not in a relationship and I'm not looking for a boyfriend. Hehe._

**TW: Who is your dream guy? **

_Someone who's funny, confident, but not too cocky. Someone who can make me laugh, someone who's always there for me, someone...Honest, but not too honest. Someone smart, someone who doesn't care only about himself._

**TW: So, Chad Dylan Cooper is out of picture, eh?**

Chad's mouth open as he reads the question. Who was that interviewer?

_SM: What kind of question is that? Lol. But yeah, er, I've never...you know, showed much interest in Chad anyway. He's not that bad, but...not my type._

And Chad thought nothing can't surprise him anymore. Chad Dylan Cooper not her type? How is that possible? He is everyone's type. Hmm...Sonny, Sonny, Sonny...trying to lie to the interviewer? He never thought she had it in her.

**QUICK!Q!'s:**

**FAVORITE ACTOR/ACTRESS:**

_George Clooney, Hugh Jackman, Jennifer Aniston, Nicole Kidman, Ben Stiller_

**FAVORITE SINGER/BAND:**

_Taylor Swift, Miley Cyrus, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Jonas Brothers, No Doubt, The Black Eyed Peas, Beyonce, Britney Spears, Katy Perry_

**HOTTEST TEEN STAR:**

_Joe Jonas...without a doubt. :D_

Joe Jonas? She actually likes that stupid Jonas guy better than the amazing CDC? Chad Dylan Cooper's hair is so much better than that pile of sponge on Joe Jonas's head. Oh, something is definitely wrong with that girl!

**FAVORITE FOOD:**

_Pizzaaaaaaaa!_

**FAVORITE FRUIT:**

_Strawberry_

**CHOCOLATE OR FRUIT?**

_Chocolate._

**CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA?**

_Chocolate...The best thing ever. Besides pizza, of course! _And Chad Dylan Cooper, young lady!

**HIGH HEELS OR SNEAKERS?**

_Sneakers. _

**JEANS OR SKIRTS?**

_Uhm...jeans._

**LOLLIPOPS OR CHEWING GUMS?**

_Ooh, that's tough. I love both. But if I have to choose...lollipops._

**STRAIGHT OR CURLY HAIR?**

_On me? Wavy...Haha._

**GUY Q's!**

**LONG OR SHORT HAIR?**

_Definitely short._

**BLUE, GREEN, BROWN EYES?**

_Err, you know...It doesn't matter. As long as they are pretty and...sparkle._

Hehe, Munroe, got you here.

**TALL OR SHORT?**

_I would love to have a guy who's taller than me. Not that I have anything against short people! Really, I don't._

**SHY OR ARROGANT?**

_Shy. Arrogant guys just turn me off._

Oh, Sonny, you know that's not true.

**FUNNY OR SERIOUS?**

_Both. He needs to have some sense of humor, but he can't be too childish._

**DAVID BECKHAM OR CRISTIANO RONALDO?**

_Beckham all the way._

**ROBERT PATTINSON OR TAYLOR LAUTNER?**

_Even though I like Edward better than Jacob in the books, in my opinion, Taylor Lautner is hotter than Robert Pattinson. _

**TW: What is your ringtone?**

_SM: Viva La Vida by Coldplay. It's a really beautiful song. 3 P.S. If I don't answer my cell, it doesn't mean I don't want to. It just means I'm listening to the song._

**TW: What does your latest text message say?**

_Fine! - CDC_

**TW: Who's the most famous person in your phone?**

Chad Dylan Cooper, of course.

_SM: Chad Dylan Cooper. Unfortunately._

Hahaha, I knew it! Wait, unfortunately??? Munroe, you're in trouble.

**TW: Who is your best friend?**

_SM: My best friend's name is Lucy, she's the same age as I am, and she's also from Wisconsin._

**TW: What do you like doing the most with your BFF?**

_SM: I love our sleepovers. We talk until 4 in the morning, doing each others hair and make-up, gossiping, eating pizza and drinking coke, sometimes catching a movie along the way, and of course, dancing to our favorite songs. I also love when we meet up and make pancakes or something..._

**TW: What would you do if your mom told you you were moving to Moscow?**

_SM: Knowing me, I'd probably faint._

**TW: Do you have a tatoo or a piercing or something like that on your body?**

_SM: No, no, no. I mean, I have a few tattoos, but removable. I would never make a permanent tatoo..._

**TW: Would you tell your boyfriend you cheated on him?**

_SM: No, because I wouldn't cheat. I hate cheating and I'd rather break up with my boyfriend than cheat on him._

**TW: What are you afraid of?**

_SM: Chad Dylan Cooper._

Ha!

**TW: What's your favorite movie?**

MacKenzie Falls:The Movie, duhh!

_SM: I have a lot of favorite movies, but...my favorite would have to be Borat! It's hilarious! Ooh, and 17 Again! Zac Efron...ahhh._

Borat, really Sonny? Really? And what? 17 Again? I'm in that movie too! But Zac Efron? I beg your pardon, Chad Dylan Cooper is much hotter than Zac Efron.

**TW: And what about the book?**

_SM: Hmm. I really like all romance novels, and of course the Harry Potter series. Also, Crime and Punishment and The Boy In The Striped Pyjamas are fabulous books._

**TW: What do you appreciate the most in people?**

_SM: Honesty and kindness._

**TW: Do you read tabloids?**

_SM: Most certainly not. Well, normally I don't. I do, but only when I'm bored. I don't believe a word, though._

**TW: What is your favorite TV show? Do you like drama or do you only watch funny shows?**

_SM: Er, my favorite TV show would have to be Friends. I do like some drama shows, like Grey's Anatomy and House. Desperate Housewives is one of my favorites also, although it's more of a comedy._

**TW: How often do you use internet?**

_SM: Every day. I send e-mails to my friends and family, I twitter (yes, people, Sonny Munroe does have a twitter! It's .com/allysunm), I videochat, and of course, read news._

**TW: What do you think of your cast? You're on So Random, how do you like it so far?**

_SM: Well, my cast is just amazing! Tawni is, you know, Tawni. She pretends she doesn't care, but deep down, she does. Just like Chad. Grady and Nico are really funny, and great friends. And Zora...well, she's unique. In a good way. I think she's the most hilarious one. She's younger than us, but sometimes, she certainly acts more mature. I love it so far, everyone's just great._

Of course I care. But only about you. And me, of course. No one else.

**TW: Well, thank you very much Sonny for this interview. We wish you all the best in your future.**

_SM: Thank you._

_And so our chat with the fantastic Sonny Munroe ended. She is definitely one of the most honest and humble stars we'd ever met, and we can only hope that you will give her a chance too. Don't forget to watch So Random, every day at 7pm!_

***

Sonny Munroe grins widely as she closes the magazine she's been reading for the past couple of minutes. She had never been so proud of herself. The interview is funny, sometimes cruel (to Chad, but he deserves it), and kind of...not true. The hottest teen star in her opinion is Chad, not Joe Jonas. The unfortunately part in that question about the most famous celebrity in her phone is definitely not necessary. Sonny is definitely NOT afraid of Chad Dylan Cooper. She reads tabloids every single day, and honestly, sometimes, she believes the lies that are written in them. And, she never said that, but she watches MacKenzie Falls. Yes, ladies and gentleman, Sonny Munroe is a good actress.

She smiles proudly at her reflection in the mirror, and sighs. Suddenly, a knock on the door is heard and her thoughts about the interview are gone. She quickly stands up and goes over to the door to open them. She should've known it was him at the door. He, Chad Dylan Cooper, is standing there, holding the newest edition of Tween Weekly, with his famous smirk plastered on his face.

Sonny rolls her eyes at the sight of him, and moves a little to let him in. Once he's in her dressing room, she closes the door and turns towards him. He sits comfortably on her sofa, even though she never told him he could, and grins.

She notices the magazine in his hands and feels blood rushing to her cheeks. "So...." she starts nervously, not really knowing what to say. "Yeah, so you really think Joe Jonas is hotter than me?" Chad asks, standing up and walking towards her. Sonny slowly gulps, trying hard not to look at him, but as soon as she feels his fingers under her chin, she's forced to give him a slight glance...Or a stare into his eyes. Whatever you want. His eyes are so beautifully sparkly, she notices again. "Why are you scared of me?" he asks her seriously, his grin disappearing for a moment. Sonny's breath suddenly gets stuck in her throat, and once again she feels herself blushing. "I'm not." She says quietly, hoping he would leave the subject. "Hey, you know you don't have to be afraid of me, right?" He tells her, carressing her cheek. Sonny looks aways and slowly nods.

"Sonny..." a frustrated Chad whisperes, forcing her to look at him one more time. She looks into his beautiful blue eyes, and feels herself drowning in them. She can't hear what he's talking, she's too mesmerized with his eyes. Oh, how wonderful are they.

"Sonny." His hoarse, sexy voice interrupts her thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry. I spaced out for a little bit. You were saying..." This time, it was Chad's turn to roll his eyes at her. "I was just...you know, congratulating you on a great interview." he smiles, before mumbling: "Gosh, I have to be nice twice." Sonny shook her head at him, but laughed. "Thanks, Chad. That's...sweet of you."

"Even though, you know, that part about Zac Efron, and ignoring me...Not cool, Munroe. Not cool. I was in that movie too, you know." There it is that smirk again. It's weird how it can annoy her and make her want to kiss him at the same time. "I know. What makes you think I don't? The reason I mentioned Zac, and not you, is because I find him hotter than you." she teases him, knowing very well how sensetive he is about Zac Efron.

Chad shoots her a glare, and she can't help but smile. He puts one of his strong arms around her and pulls her towards him. "No, you don't." He whispers. Their faces are only inches apart and she can feel the heat between them. Her heart is beating fast, faster than ever, as his face leans closer, and closer, and closer, until the gap between them is completely closed. Her arms wrap almost automatically around his neck as his find their way around her body. Their lips move together in a slow, yet perfect dance for a few minutes, before they both pull away. Sonny stares at him in shock, her mouth open and her eyes widened, wondering if this really happened. As if reading her mind, Chad pulls her into another kiss, and she can feel herself relax almost immediately. Once they pull away for the second time, Sonny looks at him and sees him smiling happily at her. Like he is truly happy. She grins and gives him a quick peck on the lips. "No, I don't. You're much hotter." She finally says before Chad lifts her in his arms and spins her around. A giggle escapes her throat and she finally realizes...

This day could not be anymore perfect. And it's all thanks to a magazine and an interview.

**AN: Bad, bad, bad...especially the ending. :( I had the biggest problems with the ending. Meh, still hope you somewhat liked it. Review please? **


End file.
